Orange Citrus
Orange is one of the main characters of the series ''YellowHead. ''He is friends with YellowHead, and with Rusty at one point. Appearance Orange is an orange with floating arms and feet. In Season 1, he had black outlines. This was replaced wth a darker orange in Season 2, and has remained within the design until Season 4. He now has no outlines. His designed is based off like an object show character, with floating limbs like Diamond. Personality Orange is shown to be a techno-freak, as he always is interacting with technology most of the time. He also seems to be entitled to his own opinion, as shown in Ideas. But yet, he is also the friendly next-door neighbor kind of person, having lots of friends and hanging out with people. However, when his friend, YellowHead is at stake, he will support him to the fullest, as shown in The Court, or Lime when he was being tortured by his father, and told Rusty. Another part of his personality is shown in "You Have No Fingers," as Orange seems to correct anyone who is wrong, even if it's the slightest or littlest mistake. He also seems to state the obvious to others. In Season 4, Orange becomes more rude and dirty, such as when he hits on Aiyana at Lime's party in "The Future of Everything." Relationships YellowHead Orange is his best friend, as he usually hangs out with him, like in "Ideas." He also supports him too, hoping he would win in "The Court Part II." Rusty Orange is also Rusty's friend, as he also hanged out with him in Season 1. However, they later drifted apart, as Rusty was getting tired of his nitpicking and stating obvious facts. Ever since Rusty raged and yelled in front of him, and even hurt Lucy, they have never spoke to eachother. It is not known if they hate eachother or not. Lime Orange proclaims Lime is one of his friends. His dad Not much is known about their relationship. It is most likely not strong because his father has tried to eat his friend, Lime. PurpleHead Orange is felt annoyed by his actions and obnoxiousness. He questions his actions and is confused on the way he behaves around him and others. It is not known if Orange feels threatened to him, or if they are even enemies, but it is known that their relationship is not strong. Aiyana Orange hits on her in "The Future of Everything." Aiyana is disgusted by it, and asks YellowHead if he "seriously knows him." He seems to have a crush on her, such as when stares at a picture of her in "Valentines." Appearances Season 1 * "The Triple Grill" (debut) * "You Have No Fingers" * "Bagel" Season 2 * "Ideas" * "The Accident" * "Standing Up School" Season 3 * "The Court Part I" * "The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" * "The Court Part II" * "School Starts Tomorrow" (cameo) * "Where Is He? Remake" * "Christmas" * "The Void Part III" Season 4 * "The Future Of Everything" * "Valentines" * "The Game" * "The End" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male